Great Men are Not Always Wise/dialogues
[ Marston visits the lawmen again.] Ross : What a pleasant surprise -- Mr. Marston! An informant just told us some interesting news. Our mutual friend Mr. van der Linde is about to pay call on his bank manager. What do you say to having a little financial discussion with the fellow? This way. Archer : Let's get up on the roof. We'll have a clear shot at them from there. Ross: That door is the only way in and out of the building, so cover it tight. Do you see the horses to the left, by the building across the street? Dutch's boys hitched them there. They have to run that way to make their escape. Don't start shooting until they're out in the open. If we spook them, they may retreat back and hole up inside. Don't shoot until I give you the signal. Keep your sights trained on that bank door. Nobody shoots until I say. take out a bunch of fleeing bandits. Ross: Marston, head into the bank with Hopkins and Manning. Get Dutch. Be careful, there may be some innocent people there. Hopkins: We can take 'em! Come on! Let's get in there! saves the hostages. Marston: Everybody out! Run! Now! Manning: Good work. Dutch ain't down here, he's gotta be hiding upstairs somewhere. He must be in here! Marston, get the door, we got you covered. rush into the room. Dutch and Hinto each have a woman hostage. Dutch: It's nice to see you, John. Marston: Hello, Dutch. Dutch: How's Abigail? Marston: Well, I hope. I ain't seen her for a awhile... Dutch: 'Cause you've been chasing me? Marston: Let the woman go, Dutch. Dutch: Of course, of course...how's your little boy? Marston: He ain't so little now. Dutch: No, he must be what, 15? 16? Doesn't time fly? Marston: Don't it just. It's over, man. Dutch: Of course, of course. I surrender, John. You're the master now. Marston: I've been my master since you left me to die. Dutch: We all make mistakes, John. I never claimed to be a saint. But equally, I never took you for an errand boy. Marston: Just trying to help my family, Dutch, by making compromises we all have to. Now let her go, it's over. Dutch: You want the girl, John? You always were the romantic sort. You know, gentlemen, this man here, he married a whore. Used to ride with us. We all had her, but he married her, and you know that makes him a better man than us. He's a better man. Have the girl, John. Marston: Easy, Dutch. Dutch: She's a parting gift from me. blows her brains out and pushes her towards John, making his escape. Marston: Goddamn. Hopkins: Let's get after him! Manning: What the hell happened in there? This is your fault, Marston! Marston: You got a gun too, Sheriff. Manning: You waited too long. Marston: Next time I'll just shoot the girl. rides out of town with the lawmen. Ross: What happened in there? We saw Van der Linde escaping with some men. Archer: He stole off with the bank manager in an automobile. Marston: Let's just say, Dutch ain't gone and got himself sane. He killed some poor woman. Ross: There's an old logging camp further down this road. It's been abandoned for years. My guess is that's where they're headed. Come on, follow me! So, that's the great Dutch? What a role model. The man who made who you are. Marston: I guess so. Archer: Has he changed? Marston: No, still the same crazy bastard he turned into. Ross: How was it seeing him after all this time? Did it tug on your heartstrings? Marston: Kinda reminds me of you. Violent piece of shit who went and confused himself with God. Ross: Isn't that sweet of you? And now you must kill him. Your side is chosen. Marston: My side ain't chosen. My side was given. I'd kill you a hundred times before I killed Dutch, if it was an option. Ross: Hallelujah! I think we're finally reaching an understanding, Mr. Marston. Marston: Who the hell are you fellas anyway? Lawmen or army? Archer: We are neither, Mr. Marston. Ross: But I have the authority over both. see a flaming wreck. Ross: There's the car! They must have abandoned it and continued on foot! clear out the rebels fleeing through Tall Trees. Ross: Where's Dutch, Marston? Marston: He got away. Ross: Scared to shoot him? Too much to handle? Marston: When the opportunity presents itself, I'll put a bullet in him, don't you worry. Won't like myself for doing it, but I'll do it. Ross: Good man, good man. You know, at the end of this, you'll probably get a medal. I know I shall. ride back to town. Category:Dialogues